Sabaku no Ame
by Mana-sensei
Summary: She was a secret. One that was never meant to be let out... Gaara x OC? need suggestions rated M for attempted gore *changed title*
1. That Girl

I'm not too informed of Kirigakure's background so please bear with it. This isn't called fan fiction for nothing.

I am also unsure of what official pairing it will be but so far I am somewhat considering Gaara at the moment.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me; only the oc's that appear in this fanfic are mine that I made up from my imagination.

-Start! Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6—

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: That Girl<p>

"How is she holding up?"

"Not so good sir. In fact, her mental stability seems worse than before"

The young man shook his head and sighed behind his desk. He got up from his chair, shooing the kiri nin away.

"_That girl… will be a wonderful asset"_ a figure emerged from the shadows. "Wouldn't you say so Yagura?" he snickered as Yagura, himself, stared blackly out the window.

"Hai…"

"It'll be a shame to lose it though…"

The kiri nin stalked nervously through the hallway with an unsure expression painted on his facial features. He took a sharp turn and took a quick intake of breathe. His pupils dilated but quickly relaxed seeing no one there. He held the tray of food tightly as he quickly stalked down the dark hall with a soft tapping of his ninja sandals.

He stopped abruptly in front of a metal door and hesitantly knocked on it. there was no sound coming from the other side much to his relief. The nin slid open the peep hole to find the certain someone he was looking for. He scanned the room, his eyes finally locking on the small figure bundled up on the bed in the corner.

Quietly as he could, the kiri ninja opened the metal door only to flinch from the screeching sound it made. Clearly someone had to oil the damn thing. He continued to stare at the small bundle as he lay the tray down on the equally small table. The figure began to move at the presence of him.

He slowly turned to the side of the room where the bed lay and the figure slept. He started to tremble a bit as the small figure removed the blanket from its body. A child. A mere child frightened him. but it was just any kind of child, goodness no. it was a small little girl that frightened him.

She tilted her head to the side making him flinch once more. Her electrifying blue eyes glanced at the tray of food and back at the ninja before her. He started to back away, still shaking from fear.

"Don't leave" she said in a sickly sweet voice to his ears. The black haired girl swiftly removed herself from her bed. A small distance between them. "Play with me?" she asked sweetly with traces of venom in her voice. He slowly shook his head to her request. she smiled sadly at the tall man. "Play with me or I'll cut your head off" she said smiling, her blue seemingly darker than before.

Beads of sweat ran down his chin as he shook his head once more causing the girl to sigh. Her head slumped forward, her black hair shadowing her eyes. The man's eyes widened as he bolted for the door but only to have his face meet the cold metal door that trapped the small girl in the room. A closed door means… he was now stuck in there too. He slammed his fisted on the door and pleaded for help but to no avail.

The water contained in the glass on the tray started to swirl as the girl's knees began to shake. The peep hole slide open revealing a pair of dark, cold eyes with no eyebrows to match. The kiri nin glanced behind him, noticing the water swirling around the girl's body oh so gracefully, and back at the door.

"P-Please Zabuza!"

"Too late"

_Slash!_

The door unlocked and swung open. Zabuza stepped inside glancing at the head and body that lay lifeless on the carpet. The missing kiri nin extended his hand toward the little girl.

"It's about time we hightail out of here Yuka" he said peering down at the shaking little girl.

* * *

><p>-End! Ray of Light by Nakagawa Shouko—<p>

So how was it? same thing applies, if you review, I'll continue. I remember one other story with someone like Yuka but I quickly lost interest so I thought I should give it a try. But you know it's my story so it'll be different.

As I have said before, I need a pairing for my oc, Yuka. Obviously I can only think of Gaara. I have the tendency to make love triangles and whatnot so it'll be a great help if you give me suggestions.

Perhaps Naruto would be a good one…

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	2. NoLastName Yuka

Warning: very limited knowledge on the mist. Just go with it or do I have to erase your mind of all the knowledge you possess of the land of mist? Well, enough of my rambling.

-Start! Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6—

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: No-Last-Name Yuka<p>

Zabuza and Yuka walked side by side in silence as they headed toward the secluded training ground to meet Zabuza's other tool. She smiled to herself at the thought of finally being useful to someone. Being secluded in a room for weeks wasn't healthy for a young girl such as herself. But why was she in solitary confinement for so long? It's simple.

It's because of the kind of power she possesses.

And it's because of this that she is shunned and feared by all the citizens of the mist. But why wasn't she brutally murdered like the rest of the people who were known to have a kekkei genkai? No one could get near her. Not even a meter with a weapon in hand. Just as long as there was a source of water near her, there would never be a scratch on the girl.

The Mizukage decided if she couldn't be killed, she could at least be locked up to calm the villagers down a notch. Her parents were already killed in battle so that problem was out of the way as well. So as far as Zabuza knew, this Yuka girl could be of great use to him.

Zabuza came to a stop and looked down at her. He pointed to another child standing near a tree. The other child looked to be about a year or two older than Yuka. She smiled shyly at the other who waved in return.

"This is Haku, Yuka. Haku, this is Yuka" he explained and pointed to the apparent boy, "from now on you two shall be my tools, understood?"

Both children looked up at the brow-less man and nodded with smiles on their angelic pale faces. Zabuza grunted in response to their smiles. He then informed the two that they would finally leave on their long journey at the break of dawn. Yuka frowned at the choice of time while Haku remained neutral.

The ebony boy turned to yuka with a smile gracing his features. "It's nice to meet you Yuka-chan" he said.

"L-Likewise" she stuttered. Yuka took one look at the boy and noted how strikingly beautiful he was. In fact, he could even pass as a very pretty girl. But then again, that might be tiresome for Haku.

* * *

><p>Yuka sat quietly in a meadow as she waited for Haku and Zabuza's return from the market. Her hands playfully poked at her new black ninja sandals, causing her to go into a giggling fit. What? She's ticklish.<p>

Suddenly, the young girl sighed heavily as she started to play at the strap of her small canteen located on the side of her belt. She unscrewed the cap, holding it tightly in her palm as the water started to swirl around her. The clear liquid seemed to flow gently around Yuka's body as tucked her legs to her chest finding the presence of the water calming. She took a sharp intake of breath as a sudden noise was heard in the nearby bushes.

The girl gasped and flinched as she darted her head to the source. The flow of water shot itself at the bushes, turning to ice as it did so. Yuka stared wide eyed as some of the leaves on the bush were painted a bit of red. Shaking, she stood up from her spot and walked hesitantly walked over.

She gently pushed away some leaves on the bushes to see what the water had stabbed. The ebony girl hoped so much that it was just the ground the ice had stabbed. But she knew the ground wasn't red. Yuka bit her lip as she laid eyes on the now dead rabbit. It lay on the dirt, unmoving and marred from Yuka's ice attack. The ice reverted back to water and retreated to her canteen with some added redness to it making it no longer safe to drink.

Yuka's blue eyes furrowed as she focused her vision on the gaping hole where the rabbit's stomach should be. Some small intestines sprawled about making Yuka want to puke from the sight. The grass was dyed a deep red and even more so as the small animal's body was unmoved.

Oh yes, this is why no simple villager could get near her.

She felt someone looking over her shoulder and gasp at the sight. Judging by the shadow cast over her, it was Haku with a basket in hand. The two of them decided on their own to have a little funeral for the one who has left their world. Yuka closed her electrifying blue eyes as she prayed for the little one.

Haku stared at Yuka with worry. What kind of kekkei genkai allowed such a young girl to do this? Then again, was this even a kekkei genkai at all? Perhaps this is what Zabuza had warned him about earlier. The boy's mind wondered what clan Yuka was even from. It was hard to tell seeing as having bright blue eyes was not a common trait in the bloody mist. There was only one thing left to find out.

"Do you have a last name?" Haku asked politely.

"No"

* * *

><p>-End! Ray of Light by Nakagawa Shouko—<p>

The goodies will come soon people :3

For now please review if you want more chapters ^^

Can anyone guess Yuka's kekkei genkai yet? I made it up lol but I thought I made it pretty obvious.

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
